


And the ones who had loved her the most

by Sognante



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A what if of the aftermath of 8x03, Angst, Canon compliant till 8x02, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sognante/pseuds/Sognante
Summary: Death comes for the Starks. It takes the unexpected.One little glimpse, after the battle.





	And the ones who had loved her the most

She looks so pretty, so graceful. Her hair a crown of fire. _A Queen._ The queen she will never be.

 

 

“How could this have happened?” She asks, although she’s not waiting for an answer.

 

 

 “I don’t know,” Jon says, so quietly, she could have imagined it. “it makes no sense…”. And his voice is so drenched in sorrow he might drown in it.

 

 

  _It feels like I’m drowning too_. My sister. _My only sister_. She was supposed to be safe, down in the crypt. Of them all, she had the greatest chance of survival. Neither warrior nor bait. Yet Death had claimed her all the same.

 

 

_Why were you so stupid?!_   _What possessed you to go out there?!_ She wanted to take her from the shoulders and shake her, hard, until she got sufficiently annoyed to answer. But that wouldn’t happen any longer. Neither their silent talks near the fire - as her sister sewed and she sharpened Needle - nor their complicit glances as they acted as one when they fought against those who threatened their family. 

 

 

Soon, they were to put her to the torch. No grave. No statue, as was her due. _Only ash_. Nothing more.

 

 

She has lost, again, and the threat is not yet gone. _Will I be the last one of my family at the end of this madness?_

 

 

There are only questions, left unanswered. Instead, she takes her brother’s hand and grips it tightly. _A tether to the world_. Solid ground, before she falls.

 

 

He squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> The title I took from the lyrics of the beautiful, gut-wrenching song "Jenny of Oldstones" from Florence + the Machine, that Pod sung at the ending of episode 2. It seemed to me eerie and heartbreaking and I couldn`t resist. Jon and Arya are the ones that love Sansa the most - you could argue that Theon too, but I was going for sibling feelings and connection - so that is why I chose that verse.
> 
> I hope that you liked it :) If it's not too much trouble, please leave a comment. It helps a lot in improving my writing style and storytelling.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
